19 Years later
by Ivine
Summary: Eine leidenschaftliche Affäre geht zu Ende...Harry und Draco treffen sich erst Jahre später am Hogwarts-Express mit ihren Kindern wieder. Die Hindernisse sind scheinbar unüberwindlich, doch sie können ihre Gefühle nicht verleugnen. HP/DM
1. Prolog

Hallo ihr Lieben!  
Ich habe zwar noch unfertige Geschichten, die ich schon vor längerer Zeit begonnen habe, aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis noch eine zu beginnen, mit dem ganzen Wissen der 7 Bände.  
Und natürlich kann ich mit dem Epilog nicht ganz zufrieden sein...wie jeder Fan von Harry x Draco vermute ich mal...deshalb hoffe ich, dass ich den Spagat schaffe...Über ein paar Kommentare würde ich mich freuen. Das erste Kapitel werde ich dann gleich im Anschluss posten.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Disclaimer and Notes  
Disclaimer: Harry, Draco und der Rest der HP-Welt gehören nicht mir, aber das Storyboard hab ich selbst verbrochen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. (Ich glaube auch kaum, dass Leute dafür was bezahlen würden g)

Zur Story  
Pairing: Harry x Draco  
Rating: R (wegen Lemon, allerdings erst später)  
Zeit: Post-Hogwarts/ Post-Epilog  
Autor: Ivine ()

**19 Years later**

Prolog

Seine Lippen und seine Zunge machen mich fast verrückt. Mein Herz klopft bis zum Hals. Ich genieße jede Berührung seiner Hände...  
Die billige Decke unter meinem nackten Körper kratzt und ruft mir ins Gedächtnis zurück, wo wir uns befinden. Ich nehme wieder die Autos wahr, die pausenlos unten vorbeifahren und das Zimmer in unregelmäßigen Abständen für ein paar Sekunden erhellen. Widerwillig blicke ich auf das geschmacklose Bild, das gegenüber dem Bett hängt...ein paar kitschige Sonnenblumen. Die hässliche Retrotapete hängt an manchen Stellen schon in Streifen von der Wand und ihre Farbe tut in den Augen weh. „Wir sind tief gesunken." denke ich, spreche es aber nicht aus, denn er weiß es. Nachdenklich betrachte ich die Vorhänge, die wegen den undichten Fenstern ein wenig flattern und die bestimmt schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewaschen worden sind. Irgendwie habe ich einen schalen Geschmack im Mund, obwohl ich schon unzählige Male mit ihm hiergewesen bin.  
Wo sonst konnten wir uns sehen, ohne dass uns jemand erkannte und wusste, wer wir waren?

Er hat aufgehört meinen Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken und sieht mich aus fragenden grauen Augen an. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?"  
In Ordnung? Beinahe muss ich lachen. Draco Malfoy verlässt den Platz zwischen meinen Beinen und legt sich neben mich. Eigentlich erwartet er keine Antwort. Nichts ist in Ordnung...nicht einmal ansatzweise, das wissen wir beide.  
Seit zwei langen Jahren treffen wir uns hier. Fast jede Woche, aber wenigstens alle zwei. Ich habe oft gedacht, dass ich einfach nicht mehr kommen sollte, doch jedes Mal bin ich wieder hier. Ich weiß es ist unfair gegenüber Ginny, dass ich ihr nicht einfach sage, was Sache ist. Doch ich kann nicht, wegen meines Sohnes...

Alles begann damit, als Ginny und ich uns das erste Mal so richtig gestritten hatten, das war kurz nachdem wir geheiratet hatten. Wutentbrannt habe ich das Haus verlassen und bin einfach nur herumgelaufen. Irgendwann bin ich in einer Bar gelandet und da sah ich ihn.  
Draco Malfoy saß am Tresen und kippte sich einen Drink hinter die Binde. Ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu gebracht hat, mich zu ihm zu setzen und wie wir danach im Bett gelandet sind, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht erklären.  
Aber es war nur der Auftakt zu zwei Jahren, in denen ich mich nach etwas verzehrte, dass ich nicht haben konnte. Oder besser: etwas, dass ich nicht haben durfte.

Klar, ich liebe Ginny, sonst hätte ich sie nicht geheiratet und erst recht nicht einen so prächtigen Sohn mit ihr, aber etwas fehlt mir. Zwischen mir und Draco ist alles so anders, das kann ich nicht beschreiben.  
Wir verstehen uns, ohne miteinander zu sprechen. Sein Körper scheint das Puzzleteil zu sein, dass mir zum wirklichen Glück fehlt. Wenn wir zusammen sind, dann bin ich wieder ein ganzer Mensch. Es ist nicht wirklich in Worte zu fassen.

„Harry?" Die Stimme des Blonden klingt irgendwie belegt. Ich sehe ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich glaube wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen."  
Die Worte treffen mich tief ins Herz.  
„Draco...aber warum? Ich...ich verstehe das nicht..." Tränen brennen mir in den Augen. Ich will nicht weinen und dränge sie zurück.  
„Ich...ich habe jemanden kennengelernt...eine Frau...es könnte was Ernstes werden...ich will das nicht aufs Spiel setzen..."  
Seine Worte machen mich wütend.  
„Warum sagst du das erst jetzt, wo wir schon nackt sind?" schreie ich ihn an und meine Stimme überschlägt sich fast. „Wolltest du erst noch einmal deinen Spaß mir mir haben und mir dann verkünden, dass du mich jetzt nicht mehr zum ficken brauchst?" Ich klinge schrill, fast hysterisch und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich meine Tränen noch zurückhalten kann.  
„Du warst nie nur ein Fick, Harry..." meint Draco sanft. „Aber das mit uns hat keine Zukunft, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Und je eher wir uns damit abfinden, desto besser für uns beide..."  
Ich setze wieder an zu schreien, doch er hält mir die Hand vor den Mund. „Harry...bitte mach jetzt nicht alles kaputt..."  
Wutentbrannt stoße ich seinen Arm weg. „Du bist es doch, der alles kaputt macht..." sage ich leise. Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft zu schreien. Die Tränen übermannen mich nun endgültig, doch ich lasse mich nicht trösten.

Draco steht auf und zieht sich an. Dann ist er weg.

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been


	2. Kapitel 1

Hallo nochmal! Willkommen zum ersten Kapitel. Bitte seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn die Kapitel nicht so lang sind, wie bei anderen Geschichten, aber sie gehören so :-)

Kapitel 1

11 Jahre später

Ich blickte nachdenklich auf die Bilder, die eingerahmt auf unserer Kommode standen und von denen mir immer wieder dieselben Menschen, nur in verschiedenen Situationen, zuwinkten. Ich nahm eines und betrachtete es genauer. Meine Hochzeit. Einer meiner glücklichsten Tage, an die ich mich erinnern konnte. Emily hatte einfach wundervoll ausgesehen in diesem langen weißen Kleid und ich musste lächeln, als ich mich an diesen Moment erinnerte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie schon unseren Sohn erwartet und ich war der stolzeste Mann auf Erden. Dann fiel mein Blick - natürlich - auf die Kinderfotos, die in chronologischer Reihenfolge dastanden.  
Scorpio war mir in allem so ähnlich, dass ich manchmal fast Angst bekam, er könnte ebenso in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wie ich. Doch er hatte auch so viel von Emily...ihre fröhliche Art, ihr Lachen, das mich vom ersten Moment in den Bann gezogen hatte und vor allem ihre Vernunft.  
„Dad, wir müssen los..." Scorpius' Stimme ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken schrecken. Vorwurfsvoll blickte er mich an. „Du kommst doch mit zum Bahnhof...du hast es mir versprochen!"  
„Aber klar, Sohnemann, versprochen ist versprochen!" Ich lachte. „Und wie könnte ich an deinem ersten Schultag etwa nicht dabei sein?"

Es war seltsam nach so langer Zeit wieder hierher zurückzukehren und noch seltsamer war, dass sich wirklich nichts verändert hatte seitdem. Die Kinder waren noch immer genauso aufgeregt, wenn sie den geheimen Zugang zum Gleis durchqueren sollten, wie ich es damals war. Auch wenn ich mir das als Malfoy niemals hätte anmerken lassen. Und nun kam ich mit meinem Sohn hierher...  
Ein wenig eingeschüchtert war Scorpius natürlich. Wir hatten es mit dem Namen Malfoy niemals wirklich leicht gehabt und die Sache mit meinem Vater hatte es nicht gerade leichter gemacht. Es war nur meinem Glück zu verdanken, dass ich nicht in Askaban sitzen musste, wie er. Meine Mutter hatte es nicht ausgehalten, ohne ihn zu sein. Sie wurde bald sehr krank und immer schwächer, nicht einmal die besten Ärzte in St. Mungos konnten noch etwas für sie tun.  
Ich wusste nicht, warum ich gerade an einem Tag wie diesem, an dem ich mich nur für meinen Sohn freuen sollte, meine Gedanken so sehr in die Vergangenheit schweiften. Nicht alle Erinnerungen waren schlecht, doch die wirklich Guten, die durfte ich nicht mehr hervorholen. Sie mussten verschlossen bleiben im hintersten Winkel meines Gehirns.

Ich hatte gerade den Koffer von Scorpius ins Zugabteil verfrachtet und ihn noch einmal umarmt - auch wenn es ihm sicher schrecklich peinlich war - da sah ich ihn.  
Dieser Blick hatte sich für immer in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Es war, als hätte man mir einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst. Der Moment war so schnell vorüber, wie er gekommen war. Die grünen Augen hatten sich wieder anderem zugewandt.  
Ich konnte nicht anders als noch einmal hinzusehen...die Erinnerungen, die ich so fest verschlossen glaubte, waren mit einem Mal wieder da. Ich spürte wieder seine weichen Lippen auf meinen, seine Haut an meiner Haut, roch wieder seinen Duft, hörte seinen ruhigen Herzschlag...  
Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch, bemerkte ich, dass der Zug abfuhr und ich winkte automatisch, doch mit den Gedanken war ich ganz weit fort, in einer Nacht vor 11 Jahren.

„Wie ich sehe hattest du es ja ganz schön eilig eine Familie zu gründen, Malfoy." Seine Stimme war kalt, ich musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Zum Glück war Emily gerade in ein Gespräch mit einer anderen Mutter vertieft, so dass sie meine Verwirrung nicht mitbekam.  
„Du warst ja auch nicht gerade untätig in den letzten Jahren..:" bemerkte ich spitz. „Noch zwei weitere Potter-Sprösslinge, herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
Harry blickte mich wütend an und setzte gerade dazu an, etwas bissiges zu sagen, als Emily ihr Gespräch beendete und sich freundlich lächelnd zu uns drehte.  
„Mr Potter, ich freue mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen..." Ihre sanfte Stimme beruhigte die Situation fast sofort. Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und er schüttelte sie.  
„Ich hoffe, Sie halten mich nicht für dreist, wenn ich Sie und Ihre Frau zu einem kleinen Dinner bei uns einlade?"  
Nicht nur ich starrte meine Frau leicht entgeistert und auch ein wenig entsetzt an.  
Doch dieser Ausdruck beherrschte Harrys Gesicht nur für einen Wimpernschlag, dann setzte er jenes Patentlächeln auf, wie es wohl jeder Prominente in seinem Repertoire hat.  
„Vielen Dank, Mrs Malfoy.." begann er freundlich und ich wusste, dass er ablehnen würde. Innerlich atmete ich schon auf. „...über dieses Angebot würde wir uns sehr freuen!" vollendete der Schwarzhaarige seinen Satz.  
Nun war ich endgültig dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Eben hatte er mich noch mit seinen Blicken erdolcht und nun schien er der freundlichste Mensch auf Erden zu sein.  
Die Terminabsprachen und der darauffolgende Smalltalk zogen an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich darauf reagierte.  
„Also dann bis Samstag!"

Wieder zu Hause überstürmten mich die Erinnerungen förmlich. Erfolglos versuchte ich mich mit Lesen abzulenken, was ich schließlich entnervt aufgab, nachdem ich über eine Stunde lang dieselbe Seite gelesen hatte und immer noch nicht wusste, was darauf stand.  
An Arbeit war sowieso nicht zu denken. Meine Klienten wären bestimmt nicht zufrieden, wenn ich in dieser Verwirrung einen ihrer Fälle weiterbearbeitet hätte.  
Natürlich konnte sich Emily meinen plötzlichen Stimmungsumbruch nicht erklären, aber sie kannte mich gut genug, dass sich mich in Frieden vor mich hinbrüten ließ.  
Diese Nacht träumte ich das erste Mal seit einigen Jahren wieder von ihm. In der ersten Zeit hatte er mich beinahe jede Nacht heimgesucht. Vorwurfsvoll und mit Tränen in den Augen hatte er mich angesehen. Doch es war weniger geworden. Und schließlich hatte mir Emily die Nächte geraubt und die grünen Augen aus meinem Gedächtnis vertrieben.

Den Rest dieser Nacht verbrachte ich außerhalb des Betts und grübelte vor mich hin. Im Morgenmantel saß ich in meinem dunklen Arbeitszimmer in meinem schwarzen Ledersessel. Die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle überrollten mich in unregelmäßigen Wellen. Am Schluss war es eine unbestimmte Wut, die überwog.  
Er hatte doch gar keinen Grund gehabt mir einen Vertrauensbruch vorzuwerfen. Er war es doch gewesen, der seine Frau 2 Jahre lang betrogen und belogen hatte. Eine normale Beziehung wäre es sowieso niemals geworden...niemals...  
Hätte ich mein Leben wirklich von diesen wenigen Stunden, die wir uns sehen konnten, abhängig machen sollen? Immer auf den Moment wartend, in dem er sich meldet? Immer Angst haben müssen, dass Ginny nicht doch irgendwann alles herausfand?  
Nun war ich nicht nur wütend auf Potter, sondern auch auf mich selbst. In den letzten 11 Jahren hatte ich ein glückliches erfülltes Leben geführt, ich hatte eine wundervolle Frau und einen Sohn, auf den ich stolz sein konnte, ein schönes Haus und alles was man sich sonst so wünschen konnte. All das hätte ich mit ihm niemals haben können, warum also musste ich ständig an ihn denken? Warum spukten mir die grünen Augen noch immer im Gedächtnis herum? Und warum hatte mich die eisige Kälte in seiner Stimme so tief getroffen?


	3. Kapitel 2

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer! Ich freue mich, euch heute schon den zweiten Teil servieren zu dürfen .  
Viel Spaß dabei, wenn er auch kurz ist...

Kapitel 2

Zufrieden betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Vielleicht war der elegante schwarze Anzug fast ein bißchen zu viel für den heutigen Anlass, aber das kümmerte mich nicht.  
„Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus, Darling!" flüsterte Ginny mir ins Ohr.  
„Danke das hört man gerne." Ich blickte lächelnd an ihr herunter. Das smaragdgrüne Cocktailkleid stand ihr ausgezeichnet und brachte ihre kupferroten Haare richtig zum Leuchten. Jedes unserer drei Kinder hatte sie noch ein bißchen hübscher gemacht.  
Sie hatte aufgehört zu fragen, warum wir ausgerechnet bei den Malfoys zum Essen eingeladen waren und vor allem, warum ich auch noch zugesagt hatte. Ginny machte sich bestimmt auf einen unangenehmen Abend gefasst.  
Auch Ron und Hermine, bei denen wir Lily vor ein paar Stunden abgegeben hatten, waren einigermaßen verwundert gewesen, als sie von unserem Plan für den heutigen Abend erfahren hatten.

Jetzt, als wir vor dem eleganten Stadthaus des Malfoys standen, war mir schon etwas mulmig zumute Aber jetzt gab es auch keinen Weg zurück mehr. Ich atmete tief durch und straffte meine Haltung, bevor ich die Türklingel drückte.  
Emily Malfoy öffnete uns lächelnd die Tür. Sie trug ein elegantes cremefarbenes Kleid, das ihre dunklen Locken und die leicht gebräunte Haut gut zur Geltung brachte.  
„Guten Abend!" begrüßte sie uns freundlich, aber selbst noch ein wenig befangen. „Kommen Sie doch herein."  
Ich trat an ihr vorbei in den Flur und da stand er. Er hatte einen mindestens genauso schicken Anzug an, wie ich und er sah auch unverschämt gut darin aus. Wütend auf mich selbst, kämpfte ich diesen Gedanken wieder nieder. Eigentlich hatte ich mir heute abend beweisen wollen, dass er mir nichts mehr bedeutete. Ich hatte mit allem abschließen wollen, was mich die letzten 11 Jahre lang wie ein böser Geist verfolgt hatte. Doch all meine guten Vorsätze waren in diesem Moment wie weggeblasen.  
Fast wie in Trance legte ich mein Jackett ab und nahm dankend den Aperitif entgegen. Viel zu schnell trank ich den trockenen Martini und bemühte mich, mir nichts von meinem Gefühlschaos anmerken zu lassen. So versunken darin, mich völlig entspannt und ruhig zu geben bekam ich gar nicht so genau mit, um was sich das Gespräch drehte.  
„Gut, dann werden Ginny und ich uns nun ums Essen kümmern und Draco kann Harry das Haus ein wenig zeigen..." meinte Emily gerade und immerhin verstand ich sofort, dass wir uns nun alle beim Vornamen nannten. Doch ich schaltete nicht schnell genug, um etwas zu erwidern. Ich hätte gerne beteuert, dass ich Kochen liebte und deshalb unbedingt mithelfen wollte. Aber es war zu spät: Ich stand allein mit Draco im Wohnzimmer und er sah mich alles andere als begeistert an.  
„Na dann..." meinte er mürrisch und setzte sich in Bewegung. Von Raum zu Raum stieg meine innere Unruhe. Wir sprachen die ganze Zeit kein Wort. Eine unbestimmte Spannung lag in der Luft. Schließlich waren wir im obersten Stockwerk angekommen. Wir traten in Scorpius' Zimmer, das wie jedes Jungenzimmer mit Postern seiner Lieblings-Quidditch-Mannschaft tapeziert war. Überall winkten mir die Mitglieder der „Jersey Bears" fröhlich zu.  
„Jetzt hast du alles gesehen..." meinte Draco und drehte sich zu mir um. Er blickte mich scharf an. „Bist du nun zufrieden, Potter?"  
Ich schluckte. Bei den letzten Worten, war der Blonde immer näher gekommen. Mein Mund war trocken, mein Herz raste.  
„Nein..." entwich es mir plötzlich ganz leise und ich wusste, dass ich verloren hatte. „Ich bin ganz und gar nicht zufrieden..." Ich machte ebenfalls einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass ich schon seinen Atem an meiner Wange spüren konnte. Dann war es um mich geschehen, mein innerer Widerstand war zerbrochen.  
Hart presste ich meine Lippen auf Dracos, meine Hand lag in seinem Nacken, die andere krallte sich in sein weiches Haar. Ich zerrte ihn nah an mich und ungeduldig drängte ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund. Der Blonde antwortete ebenso ungestüm auf meinen Kuss. Er drückte seinen Körper aufreizend an meinen und focht ein scheinbar unendliches Duell mit meiner Zunge aus.

Auf einmal stieß er mich unsanft weg. Ich knallte gegen einen Schrank und für einen Moment stockte mir der Atem. Zeit zum Reagieren bliebt mir nicht, denn einen Moment später landete seine Faust schmerzhaft in meinem Gesicht. Einen Augenblick lang wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, dann schmeckte ich Blut.  
Fassungslos blickte ich ihn an. Er hatte die Haut noch immer zur Faust geballt und atmete schwer.  
Dann kochte in mir ebenfalls Wut hoch und ohne groß zu überlegen fand meine Faust ebenfalls ihr Ziel. Erst glaubte ich, wir würden nun anfangen uns zu prügeln, wie wir es früher immer getan hatten, doch schließlich standen wir uns nur ruhig gegenüber. Der Blonde ließ nun die Hand sinken und trat wieder auf mich zu. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und strich über meine noch immer blutende Lippe.  
„Tut es weh?" fragte er leise.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut...und bei dir?" Mein Blick fiel auf sein Auge, das schon langsam anzuschwellen begann.  
„Geht schon." meinte er. Dann rief er lautlos seinen Zauberstab zu sich und heilte mit einem Zauber unsere Wunden. Schweigend standen wir uns wieder gegenüber. Das erste Mal seit 11 Jahren blickte ich wieder richtig in sein Gesicht. Er hatte sich nicht besonders verändert. Die fast marmornen Züge waren nur ein klein wenig härter und männlicher geworden. Ein bißchen waren die Haare schon aus seiner Stirn gewichen, aber es machte ihn nicht weniger attraktiv, als er es sonst gewesen war. All die Jahre, die ich mir eingeredet hatte, dass es nur eine Affäre und nicht mehr gewesen war, hatte ich mich selbst belogen, das wurde mir klar in diesem Moment. Statt mir einzugestehen, dass ich noch immer Gefühle für Draco hatte, hatte ich versucht mich mit doppelt so viel Engagement in meine Ehe zu stürzen. Ich liebte meine Kinder und ich würde sie nie missen wollen, doch Ginny hatte mir nie das geben können, was Draco mir gegeben hatte. Und als Draco mich damals verlassen hatte, da war mein Herz zerbrochen.  
Doch was gewesen war, zählte jetzt nicht mehr. Wir waren beide hier.  
Der Blonde zog mich in seine Arme und ich klammerte mich fest an ihn.  
„Draco, ich..." setzte ich an zu sprechen.  
„Schh...nichts sagen...es macht alles nur noch schlimmer..." flüsterte Draco mit erstickter Stimme an meinem Ohr.  
Ich wusste, dass es falsch war, unsere Ehefrauen waren dort unten. Wir hatten beide eine Familie...niemals würden wir eine Zukunft haben...und dich wünschte ich mir in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass ich mit Draco glücklich sein durfte.  
Ich spürte einen sanften Kuss auf meinen Lippen, bevor er sich vorsichtig von mir löste.  
Er blickte zu Boden. „Die beiden warten sicher schon auf uns..." meinte er leise.

Im Esszimmer angekommen, hörte ich schon Ginnys fröhliches Lachen. Als wir dann in die Küche traten, wurden wir freudig begrüßt.  
„Wir dachten schon, ihm kommt nicht mehr wieder..." sagte Emily lächelnd „Dabei ist das Essen schon fast fertig."  
Ich bemühte mich einen entspannten heiteren Eindruck zu machen, aber ich glaube es gelang mir nicht sehr gut.  
„Wir hatten eine Menge Dinge zu besprechen, Schatz. Da vergisst man leicht die Zeit. Entschuldige." erklärte Draco erstaunlich ruhig, obwohl wir uns beide durch die vergangenen Ereignisse in innerem Aufruhr befanden.  
Es folgte noch ein wenig Smalltalk, wie er an solchen Abenden wohl unumgänglich ist. Schließlich wurden wir dann doch ins Esszimmer geleitet und begaben uns zu Tisch.  
Was ich bedächtig kleinschnitt, auf die Gabel spießte und dann mechanisch kaute, könnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen, denn ich war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Damit ihn anzusehen, zum Beispiel. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass er unerreichbar für mich geworden war. Vielleicht, wenn ich nicht zu feige gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir zusammen ein glückliches Leben führen können. Gemeinsam. Nun mussten wir beide damit leben, dass das niemals eintreten würde, egal wie sehr wir uns das vielleicht wünschten. Es war an diesem Abend, als mein Herz zum zweiten Mal brach.

Über einen kleinen Kommentar würd ich mich sehr freuen!


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Schon als er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand, sehnte ich mich nach ihm. Ich wollte ihm nah sein, ihn berühren, ihn spüren...doch ich wusste das würde nicht möglich sein, nicht in diesem Leben. Ich musste mich damit abfinden, dass es nicht sein sollte...eigentlich hatte ich mich schon vor 11 Jahren von diesem Traum verabschiedet. Jedenfalls war ich bis vor kurzem dieser Meinung gewesen...  
„Ist etwas, Draco?" Emily sah mich aus ihren blauen Augen fragend an, nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sie war so einfühlsam, dass mir das, was vorher passiert war, noch viel mehr leid tat.  
„Nichts..Liebling...nur Erinnerungen. Harry und ich haben uns lange nicht gesehen." meinte ich. „Wir waren zu unserer Schulzeit nicht gerade beste Freunde, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine..." ich hielt inne. „...aber ich verdanke ihm mein Leben..."

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte mich nicht nur in jener Nacht, als der dunkle Lord fiel vor dem Tode bewahrt, sondern auch Jahre später an dem Tag, als wir uns in der veräucherten Muggelbar wiedergetroffen hatten.

Ich hatte alles verloren zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Mein Name brachte mir wahrlich kein Glück...das Familienvermögen war bei den Gerichtskosten rapide versickert und ich schaffte es nicht, einen Job zu bekommen. Als Sohn eines Todessers, wollte mich kein Zauberer in die Lehre nehmen, also schlug ich mich so irgendwie durch, indem ich nach und nach Malfoy Manor und alles was sich darin befand, verkaufte. Doch lange hielt mich das nicht über Wasser. Und nun war ich hier gelandet...in einer Muggelbar, die mehr als schmuddelig war und versoff die letzten paar Pfund, die ich noch besaß.  
Nach 2 Drinks riss jemand die Tür auf und ein kalter Luftzug fuhr durch den kleinen Schankraum. Ich drehte mich nur kurz um, aber ich wandte mich nicht wieder ab. Ich erkannte den neuen Gast zuerst nicht, doch dann sah ich plötzlich ein Bild vor mir, das vor ein paar Wochen auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten gewesen war. „Harry Potters Traumhochzeit" erinnerte ich mich an die große Schlagzeile, die ebenfalls dort zu lesen war.  
Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich neben mich an die Bar und bestellte. Ohne Zweifel, es war Sankt Potter! Aber im Moment sah er nicht wirklich wie der Heiliger der Zaubererwelt aus. Das war doch dann ein vollkommen neues Bild, von dem ich mich nicht so schnell abwenden konnte. Es war schon ein seltsamer Zufall, dass wir hier aufeinander trafen. Der Gewinner und der Verlierer...

„Na Potter, Ärger mit der Ehefrau?" Ich konnte nicht umhin, gehässig zu sein. Dieses Verhaltensmuster hatte sich in mir schon zu lange verankert.  
„Nicht, dass es dich was angehen würde...aber ja, Malfoy!"  
Die plötzliche Ehrlichkeit machte mich irgendwie verlegen. Natürlich hätte ich etwas unfaires erwidern können, so wie ich es immer gemacht hatte. Statt dessen gab ich ihm von meinem letzten Geld einen Drink aus.  
Irgendwann begann er dann zu erzählen. Einfach so, ohne dass ich ihn gefragt hätte. Er erzählte mir von den vielen Erwartungen der Menschen, wie sehr die Presse ihn nervte und dass er sich fragte, ob er nicht schon viel zu früh geheiratet hatte. Seine Aussagen erstaunten mich, irgendwie war ich davon ausgegangen, Potter würde seine Berühmtheit gefallen. Und natürlich hatte jeder von ihm erwartet, dass er Ginny endlich heiraten und eine Familie gründen würde.Ich war immer der Meinung gewesen, Harry Potter müsse einfach glücklich sein, weil alles so kam, wie er es sich wünschte. Offenbar hatte ich mich da getäuscht.  
Dann erzählte auch ich, wie es zu meiner jetzigen Situation kam und irgendwie tat es mir gut, dass er zuhörte.

Bevor die Kneipe schloss, bot uns der Wirt ein Zimmer zum übernachten an. Ich selbst hätte es nie bezahlen können, doch Harry hatte nicht vor nach Hause zu gehen und er lud mich wie selbstverständlich ein, das Zimmer mit ihm zu teilen.  
Es war klein und schäbig, aber immerhin gab es ein Doppelbett und ein kleines Bad.  
Potter fackelte nicht lang und zog sich bis zur Unterwäsche aus, bevor er sich auf dem Bett ausstreckte. Ein wenig langsamer tat ich es ihm nach.  
Es war sehr lange her, dass ich mit jemandem so vertraut geredet hatte, wie an diesem Abend.  
Natürlich war Potter mein Erzfeind gewesen. Jeder in Hogwarts hatte nichts anderes von uns erwartet. Aber im Grunde, das war mir in dieser Nacht klar geworden, waren wir nicht so unterschiedlich, wie wir immer gedacht hatten. Immer hatten uns Erwartungen vorangetrieben, nichts war uns selbst überlassen worden. Andere hatten für uns entschieden.  
Und nun waren wir beide frei. Aber diese Freiheit waren wir nicht gewohnt. Mit Voldemorts Vernichtung waren wir gleichermaßen unserem Schicksal, unserer Zukunft, unserer Identität beraubt worden. Welchen Sinn hatte das Leben noch, jetzt nachdem ich nie in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten würde? Welchen Sinn für Harry, der doch nur dafür gelebt hatte, den dunklen Lord irgendwann zu vernichten?  
Schweigend hingen wir unseren Gedanken nach, in dem viel zu harten Bett und dachten nicht an schlafen.

Irgendwann wanderte mein Blick dann zu ihm und blieb dort hängen. Er hatte seine Brille auf das Nachtkästchen gelegt und blickte nun ebenfalls zu mir. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sah ich ihm bewusst in die Augen. Schutzlos sah er aus, ohne das alberne Blechgestell...aber irgendwie auch stark. Ich konnte plötzlich verstehen, dass diese grünen Augen die Hoffnung für alle bedeutet hatten.  
Noch immer zeugte die Narbe auf seiner Stirn von seinen Heldentaten. Ich streckte die Hand danach aus und zeichnete sie mit den Fingern nach. Wir sagten kein Wort, obwohl wir uns so nahe waren, wie noch nie zuvor in unserem ganzen Leben.  
Ich schob es auf den Alkohol, dass ich auf einmal mehr von ihm spüren wollte. Meine Hand strich etwas ungeschickt seine Wange hinunter, ober den warmen Hals zu seiner Brust. Ich fühlte seinen warmen Atem, als er langsam näher kam. Er strich mir leicht übers Haar. Verunsichert hielt er inne und blickte mir wieder in die Augen.  
Dann legten sich seine Lippen auf meine. Wie ein zarter Schmetterling war unser erster Kuss...  
Er wich wieder zurück und schlug verlegen die Augen nieder. Meine Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Brust, sein Herz hämmerte aufgeregt dagegen.  
Mir war alles egal in diesem Moment, es zählte nur noch das Gefühl, als ich wieder begann ihn zu küssen. Erst waren es wieder Schmetterlingsküsse, wie vorher, doch dann wurde es intensiver. Wir klammerten uns aneinander wie Ertrinkende...und wir ertranken...in Lust...  
Sein nackter Körper berauschte mich geradezu und es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir ohne unsere Boxershorts im Bett lagen. Willig bäumte ich mich unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten auf, ich explodierte schon fast, als seine harte Männlichkeit an meiner rieb.  
Als dann noch eine Hand dazu kam, wurde die Hitze beinahe unerträglich. Bevor es endgültig um mich geschah, wurde ich nun etwas aktiver und zog Harry wieder zu einem langen Kuss an mich heran.  
Dann fing ich an, mich weiter nach unten zu arbeiten. Vorsichtig leckte ich über die Spitze des steifen Glieds. Harry entwich ein heiseres Stöhnen und ich begann die ganze Länge mit Zunge und Lippen zu verwöhnen, schließlich nahm ich ihn in den Mund...Nach einiger Zeit, ließ ich von ihm ab und wir sahen uns wieder in die Augen. Was daraufhin folgte, war eines der schönsten und lustvollsten Erlebnisse in meinem ganzen Leben.

„Schatz?" Ich schreckte hoch. Noch immer stand ich in unserem Flur. Noch immer verfolgte mich die Erinnerung an damals...erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, warum diese Nacht etwas so besonderes gewesen war...das erste Mal in meinem Leben, hatte ich Sex mit jemandem gehabt, dem ich echte Zuneigung entgegenbrachte.  
Diese Nacht hatte mir den Mut gegeben, mein Leben tatsächlich in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Am nächsten Tag schrieb ich mich an der Geheimen Magischen Universität in der Fakultät für Magisches Recht ein. Ich wurde, im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater, ein anständiges Leben führen. Das schwor ich mir. Die Begegnung mit Potter hatte mich endlich aus meiner Apathie und meinem Selbstmitleid gerissen.  
Nur ihm hatte ich zu verdanken, dass ich nun der Mann war, der ich sein wollte. Damit hatte er mich ein weiteres Mal gerettet und dafür würde ich ihm ewig dankbar sein. Auch wenn ich nie mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, das und die Erinnerung an uns, würde ich für immer in meinem gebrochenen Herzen tragen.

Über ein paar Kommentare würd ich mich freuen!!

LG


	5. Kapitel 4

Hallo ihr Lieben!  
Danke für eure zahlreichen Reviews! Ich freue mich immer wieder sie zu lesen und würd mich auch freuen, wenn hierauf wieder was kommt, auch wenn es wieder etwas kurz geraten ist...  
Ich fürchte die Geschichte ist noch lange nicht zu Ende...die beiden sind leider erst ganz am Anfang ihres harten Wegs...und ich weiß noch nicht, wie es mit dem Happy End steht...also lasst euch überraschen!

Kapitel 4

Das Wochenende zog an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich viel davon mitbekam. Glücklicherweise bekam keines unserer Kinder etwas davon mit, da die beiden älteren schließlich in Hogwarts und Lily bis Sonntag Abend bei Ron und Hermine verbrachte.  
Ich fühlte mich irgendwie, als wäre ich in Watte gepackt. Nichts drang wirklich zu mir durch...der Schmerz und auch gleichzeitig das schlechte Gewissen fraß mich innerlich auf.  
Natürlich sorgte sich Ginny um mich, auch wenn sie sich Mühe gab, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie fragte nicht und ich war dankbar, sie nicht anlügen zu müssen. Denn die Wahrheit, dass die letzten 13 Jahre unserer Ehe ein Trugbild war, durfte sie nie erfahren. Es würde ihr das Herz brechen, zu wissen, dass ich nicht mehr für sie empfand als für eine Schwester, das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Und wie hätte ich ihr das auch jemals sagen können? Sie war immerhin die Mutter meiner Kinder!  
Beinahe war ich froh, am Montag wieder zur Arbeit gehen zu können und ihren Blicken zu entfliehen.

An meinem Schreibtisch empfing sie mich jedoch wieder mit jenem strahlenden Lächeln, mit dem sie in der sechsten Klasse mein Herz gewonnen hatte. Und es tat so weh, dass ich den Anblick nicht ertragen konnte. Ich stellte das Bild hinter mich aufs Regal, damit ich nicht direkt dorthin blicken musste. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an mir wie ein hungriger Wolf...  
Dann versuchte ich wenigstens mich auf meine (wenn auch nicht allzu anspruchsvolle) Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Es war ohnehin nur noch eine Arbeit von statistischer und archivarischer Natur, die ich wahrscheinlich zum Ende dieses Jahres abschließen würde. Die letzten Jahre hatte ich mich mit der endgültigen Analyse und Aufklärung von Voldemorts Gräueltaten befasst. Mein Team von lauter Spezialisten war damit beauftragt zuerst einmal die vielen verschwundenen Menschen und Zauberer zu finden, die er an allen möglichen Orten auf dieser Welt versteckt gehalten hatte. Ihre Schicksale führten mich auf weite Reisen und ich kann nicht verhehlen...die meisten fanden wir tot, wenn überhaupt.

Seit Anfang letzten Jahres war ich damit beschäftigt mit den anderen jeden einzelnen Fall zu den Akten zu legen und alles zu archivieren, was vor allem zeigt, wie viel der dunkle Lord eigentlich wirklich getan hatte, von dem man anfangs nichts ahnen konnte. Doch nun, hoffentlich vor Weihnachten, würde die Akte Voldemort ins Archiv wandern und langsam verstauben.  
Natürlich hatte man mir als ich alt genug war und meine Auroren-Ausbildung beendet hatte (die ich natürlich wie von mir erwartet wurde, mit Bestnoten absolvierte), den Posten als Zaubereiminister angeboten. Und nicht nur einmal. Doch ich hatte immer abgelehnt.  
Das Leben in der Öffentlichkeit war mir zuwider. Wenigstens ließ mich die Presse sein ein paar Jahren in Frieden. Die Gefahr des dunklen Lords war gebannt, ich würde keine Heldentaten mehr vollbringen, nun da ich ein billiger Archivar geworden war und bald würde ich nur noch ein Relikt aus der Vergangenheit sein, das man beiläufig im Geschichtsunterricht erwähnte.  
Längst waren andere Dinge wichtiger in der Zaubererwelt und zierten andere Menschen den Titel des Tagespropheten.

Ich konnte es fast nicht fassen, dass ich nach dieser Arbeit frei sein würde. Sicher war, dass ich nicht mehr im Ministerium arbeiten wollte, sicher würde Ron enttäuscht sein, doch ich konnte nicht immer auf alle anderen Rücksicht nehmen.  
Die Freiheit ist eine trügerische Braut...denn die Erinnerungen, an die Dinge, die ich sehen musste würden nie verschwinden, sondern mich bis an mein Lebensende nicht loslassen, egal was ich tat. Voldemort hatte noch Macht über mich, selbst wenn er tot war...seine glühenden Augen verfolgten mich noch immer in der Nacht, er beherrschte mich noch immer.  
Nur bei einer Person hatte ich vergessen können, nur bei Draco war ich frei gewesen...  
Ich hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen, doch ich kämpfte sie energisch nieder...ich drehte mich im Kreis mit meinen Gedanken. Es führte zu nichts, wenn ich immer an seine grauen Augen dachte...

Spontan beschloss ich, mir den Rest des Tages freizunehmen, ich konnte mich jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr konzentrieren. Ich würde einfach ein wenig draußen spazieren gehen. Vielleicht würde mir die frische Luft gut tun und der Regen meiner Erinnerungen und Gedanken einfach fortwaschen...  
Ich ging durch wenig belebte Straßen, wo hauptsächlich Wohnblocks standen. Mein Bedürfnis auf andere Leute zu treffen war im Moment nicht gerade sehr ausgeprägt. Für ein paar Momente schloss ich die Augen und streckte mein Gesicht in den prasselnden Regen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte ich mich gut, doch dann sah ich ein Bild vor meinen geschlossenen Augen...wie aus einem Traum...Da liefen zwei Männer die Straße entlang, es war Nacht und es regnete, doch die beiden kümmerte es nicht. Sie hielten sich an den Händen, sehr glücklich sahen sie aus, schließlich blieb das Paar stehen und blickte sie sich tief in die Augen. Dann verbanden sich ihre Münder zu einem innigen Kuss...  
Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, mischte sich der Regen mit meinen Tränen. Niemals, niemals, niemals...das Wort sauste auf Endlosschleife durch meinen Kopf. Niemals würde diese Szene wirklich eintreten. Niemals würde ich mit Draco unbeschwert irgendwo leben. Niemals in meinem Leben konnte ich wieder glücklich sein.

Ich ging weiter und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen. Irgendwie hatte ich gedacht, dass es schon gehen würde...dass ich schon weiterleben konnte, auch nach dem was mir nun alles klar geworden war. Doch es ging nicht...und vielleicht hatte ich es auch verdient, den Rest meines Lebens unglücklich zu sein, nachdem, was ich Ginny angetan hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar die gerechte Strafe für so einen schlechten Menschen wie mich.  
Langsam hatte ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle, die Tränen waren fürs Erste versickert. Ich steckte meine Hände tief in meine Jackentaschen, denn mittlerweile war es ganz schön nass geworden durch den Regen und ich fror. Ich ärgerte mich gerade, weil ich vergessen hatte, meinen Sachen regenfest zu zaubern, als mein Blick auf das silberne glänzende Schild fiel, das an dem Haus direkt vor mir befestigt war...


	6. Kapitel 5

Wieder vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut! Ich hoffe ihr musstet nicht zu lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten, aber leider ging es nicht anders.

Kapitel 5

Regentropfen trommelten monoton gegen das Fenster meines Büros. Ich versuchte mich auf den Fall zu konzentrieren, dessen Akte vor mir lag. Es war einer der leichteren Fälle und mein Mandant würde mit ein bißchen Glück nur eine kleine Geldstrafe für den Fluch bekommen, den er auf seinen Nachbarn gehetzt hatte. Eigentlich hätte ich in diesem Moment über die Taktik in diesem Gerichtsverfahren nachdenken und alles vorbereiten sollen, doch ich war nicht bei der Sache. Seit Freitag war ich einfach nur völlig neben der Spur, mein Aufbruch von zu Hause hatte an diesem Morgen mehr nach einer Flucht ausgesehen.  
Eine bleierne Traurigkeit lähmte mich, ich konnte mich zu nichts aufraffen. Ich fühlte mich leer, als hätte meine Seele den Körper verlassen und mein Herz war nur noch dafür zuständig, Blut durch meinen Körper zu pumpen, um mich am Leben zu erhalten. Doch jeder einzelne Herzschlag tat mir weh.

Dezent, wie es meine Sekretärin immer war, klopfte es an der dunklen Eichentür.  
„Mr. Malfoy, da ist jemand, der Sie unbedingt sprechen will. Er hat seinen Namen nicht gesagt und ich habe auch gesagt, dass Sie nicht zu sprechen sind, aber der Herr meint, es sei wichtig."  
Ich seufzte leicht. „Schon gut. Lassen Sie Ihn herein."  
Einen Moment lang starrte ich meinen Besuch nur stumm an. (Natürlich hatte meine Sekretärin ihn nicht kennen können, denn sie war ein Muggel. Wer hätte auch schon jemals geglaubt, dass ich mich je mit einem Muggel abgeben würde?)  
Regentropfen hingen an seiner Kleidung und tropften ihm aus den Haaren, die noch immer so wild vom Kopf abstanden, wie sie es in der Schule getan hatten. Er blickte verlegen zu Boden.  
„Draco...ich...es tut mir leid...ich weiß, ich sollte nicht hier sein...aber als ich das Schild unten gesehen habe.." Jetzt blickte er mir in die Augen. „..Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, Draco...ich musste dich einfach sehen..." Die Verzweiflung, die auch tief in mir wohnte, sprach ihm aus den Augen.  
Langsam ging ich um meinen großen Schreibtisch herum und trat auf ihn zu.  
„Zieh erstmal deine nasse Jacke aus...du erkältest dich noch.." sagte ich anstatt einer Begrüßung und nahm ihm das tropfende Kleidungsstück ab. Ich hängte sie an die kleine Garderobe neben meine, dann drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm um.  
Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen, wie früher. Harry war noch immer ein wenig schmächtiger als ich, sein Gesicht hatte sich nicht viel verändert, nur die Sorgenfalten hatten sich ein wenig tiefer eingegraben. Schlagartig hatte ich das Gefühl, ich müsse die Sorgenfalten aus seinem Gesicht wischen. Ich wusste, ich konnte es, denn ich hatte es schon früher getan. Die Erinnerung an sein entspanntes Gesicht, mit einem leichten Lächeln, das die Lippen umspielte, tauchte vor mir auf.  
Es war fast erschreckend, was allein sein Anblick für vielfältige Gefühle in mir auslöste. Ich hatte Angst davor, noch näher an ihn heranzutreten. Ich wusste, ich würde die Kontrolle nicht behalten können und würde alle guten Vorsätze, von nun ab ein noch besserer Ehemann zu sein einfach über Bord werfen.  
Noch während ich das dachte, hatte Harry ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf mich zugemacht. Er streckte die Hand nach mir aus und strich mir leicht durch die Haare, ließ sie dann schließlich in meinem Nacken ruhen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Draco...bitte verzeih..." flüsterte er leise. Dann küsste er mich.  
Es tat so gut seine warmen Lippen zu spüren, dass ich alles andere um mich herum vergaß. Erst nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit lösten wir und atemlos voneinander.  
„Einen Moment..." meinte ich mit fast heiserer Stimme und musste mich erst einmal räuspern. Dann öffnete ich die Tür und gab meiner überraschten Sekretärin für den Rest des Tages frei.

Jetzt war es endgültig zu spät aufzuhören. Was wir angefangen hatten, konnten wir nicht mehr stoppen. Längst hatten andere Mächte die Situation in der Hand als mein Verstand.  
Ungeduldig drängte ich Harry zurück, bis er gegen meinen Schreibtisch stieß. Seine Augen glühten wie ein Feuer aus Smaragd. Er schluckte. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als mich stürmisch an ihn zu drängen, als wolle ich in ihn hineinkriechen. Hungrig küssten wir uns, während ich mit fliegenden Fingern sein Hemd öffnete und es danach über seine Schultern streifte.  
Gott, wie hatte ich mich danach gesehnt seine weiche Haut wieder zu spüren, wie sehr das samtige verhaltene Stöhnen, wenn ich ihn langsam erregte. Ich unterbrach unseren Kuss, um mich seiner Brust zu widmen. Spielerisch knabberte ich an seinen Brustwarzen, genoss es zu sehen, wie er stöhnend den Kopf zurückwarf.  
Mit einem kleinen Ruck, hob ich ihn auf den Schreibtisch, so dass er nun auf ihm saß und auf meiner Augenhöhe war. Ich schob mich zwischen seine Beine und unsere Münder trafen sich erneut. Wie früher schon, konnte ich nicht genug von seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge bekommen...und es galt schließlich 11 lange Jahre nachzuholen. Harrys Hände legten sich um meine Hüfte und er zog meinen Körper noch näher an sich heran. Als unsere beiden Unterkörper zusammentrafen, war es fast um mich geschehen. Seine Härte wieder an mir zu spüren, brachte mich fast zum Wahnsinn. Wir beide stöhnten in den Mund des anderen.  
Hektisch, mit vor Lust zitternden Fingern, versuchte der Schwarzhaarige mein Hemd zu öffnen, schließlich riss er es einfach auf und zog es mir aus. Nur noch meine Kravatte baumelte an meinem Hals. Ungeduldig zog er mich daran wieder zu sich, fuhr über meinen Rücken und berührte mich an jeder Stelle die er erreichen konnte.

Inzwischen machte ich mich an seiner Hose zu schaffen, die an einer bestimmten Stelle zwischen den Beinen mindestens genauso eng geworden war, wie meine. Hastig zog ich seine schwarze Hose, mitsamt der Boxershorts von seinen Beinen und streifte nebenbei auch noch seine Socken und Schuhe ab. Ohne lange zu fragen, dirigierte ich Harry so, dass er sich mit dem Rücken auf die Tischplatte legte und senkte meinen Mund über das harte Glied. Sein leidenschaftliches Stöhnen klang ein wenig wie Musik in meinen Ohren, auch wenn das seltsam klingt und natürlich fachte es mein Feuer erst recht an. Das Gefühl, das Symbol seiner Männlichkeit ihn meinem Mund zu spüren, ihn zu verwöhnen und bis fast auf die Spitze zu treiben, brachte mich selbst zum seufzen und ich konnte mich kaum noch zurückhalten, nicht gleich in meine Hose zu kommen, ohne dass ich oder Harry mich dort angefasst hatte.  
„Draco...bitte...ich will dich in mir spüren...ich brauch dich..." Seine Stimme war heiser vor Erregung und er blickte mich aus lustverhangenen Augen an.  
Mit schnellen Bewegungen, ohne wegzublicken, öffnete ich meine Hose und streifte sie so weit hinunter, wie es eben nötig war. Ich zog ihn wieder hoch, so dass wir uns in die Augen sehen konnen. Er legte seine Hände wieder an meine Hüften und lenkte mich an die richtige Stelle. Ich begann wieder ihn zu küssen und versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich mit meinen Fingern auf das kommende vorzubereiten. Anfangs zuckte er vor Schmerz ein wenig zusammen, bis er sich immer entspannter meiner Hand entgegendrängte.  
Schließlich platzierte ich mich vor seinem Eingang und vereinigte unsere beiden Körper für kurze Zeit zu einem.  
Alles fühlte sich so unglaublich erregend und vertraut an, wie ich es nie wieder zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Erst jetzt wusste ich überhaupt, wie sehr ich ihn vermisst hatte.  
Nicht nur die Erregung und der Sex, sondern auch das Gefühl der Nähe und Geborgenheit.

Danach blickte mir Harry wieder in die Augen und diesmal schwammen Tränen darin. Ich wusste warum, doch wie hätte ich ihn trösten sollen? Es schien, als könnten wir uns nicht entfliehen, was auch immer wir taten. Je mehr wir uns vornahmen, uns nie wieder zu begegnen, je mehr wir versuchten, alles zu vergessen, es würde nichts nützen.  
„Draco...ich liebe dich." flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige leise.  
„Ich liebe dich auch." Die Worte kamen mir mit einer Leichtigkeit über die Lippen, die mich überraschte. Und doch schien es vollkommen logisch und war wohl die einfachste Erklärung dafür, dass wir nicht voneinander lassen konnten, noch nicht einmal nach 11 Jahren der Trennung.  
Doch wie mich diese wertvolle Erkenntnis nun genau weiterbringen sollte, konnte ich auch noch nicht sagen.

Ein paar Kommentare wären toll!

LG Ivine


	7. Kapitel 6

Sorry, es hat ein wenig länger gedauert mit diesem Kapitel, aber ich musste mir erst ein wenig klarer darüber werden, wie es mit der Story weitergehen wird. Ich hatte mehrere Optionen und habe mich nun endlich für die für mich beste Richtung entschieden.  
Diese Kapitel ist vielleicht etwas sprunghaft, doch es symbolisiert auch ein wenig den schwankenden Harry, der nicht ein noch aus weiß.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem ein bißchen...

Kapitel 6

Als ich wieder auf die Straße trat, hatte es aufgehört zu regnen und ein paar kleine Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die Wolken, wie der Hoffnungsschimmer, der sich in mein Herz geschlichen hatte. Ich konnte noch gar nicht klar denken. Viel zu berauscht war ich von seinem Duft, noch zu gefangen in der Erinnerung an seine Berührungen.  
Doch ich spürte schon, wie das Glück langsam wieder verpuffte und die bleierne lähmende Traurigkeit mich Stück für Stück wieder in Besitz nahm.  
Was hatte mich nur geritten, zu ihm zu gehen? Eigentlich eine überflüssige Frage, denn ich wusste warum. Schließlich hatte ich mir die Antwort vor wenigen Minuten selbst gegeben. Doch wichtiger war nun, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
Beim Abschied hatte ich in seinen Augen gelesen, dass er diesmal nicht einfach gehen würde. Dass er fest entschlossen war, diesmal alles zu tun, damit wir beide glücklich sein konnten - miteinander. Nur wie um Himmels Willen sollte das nur gehen?  
Es war nicht fair, alle Menschen um uns herum zu verletzen. Denn das würde zweifellos geschehen. War das der Preis für unser Glück? Und konnten wir es uns überhaupt leisten ihn zu bezahlen?

Mir wurde schwer ums Herz, als ich schließlich zu Hause ankam. Wir hatten uns ein Haus in einem ruhigen Vorstadtviertel gekauft. Hier war noch nicht alles Beton, sondern umgaben kleine Gärten die Wohnhäuser. Ich hatte mich bisher immer wohl hier gefühlt, obwohl die Nachbarschaft schon ein wenig an Little Winging erinnerte, nur ohne Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley. Seit Jahren hatte ich schon nicht mehr an die Dursleys gedacht, komisch, dass sie mir gerade jetzt in den Sinn kamen. Ich hatte nie wirklich erfahren, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Vielleicht lebten sie jetzt wieder in ihrem alten Haus? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an die Nacht, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten und auch daran, dass Dudley sich schlussendlich doch noch bei mir entschuldigt hatte. Ich hoffte irgendwie, dass es ihnen gut ging. Schließlich waren sie meine einzigen Verwandten.  
Es musste an der Begegnung mit Draco liegen, dass ich nun endlich begann, Gedanken an die Vergangenheit zuzulassen und das war gut so.

Als ich dir Tür aufschloss, war es, als würde ich die Tür zu einem anderen Leben aufschließen, das nicht mehr zu mir gehörte. Kaum hatte ich dir Tür aufgeschlossen, flog mir Lily mit einem freudigen Aufschrei in die Arme.  
„Ich hab' dich lieb, Papa." flüsterte sie mir leise ins Ohr.  
Der Satz trieb mir fast Tränen in die Augen. Ich drückte sie so fest an mich, wie ich nur konnte.  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Kleines." sagte ich leise und setzte sie zurück auf den Boden.  
Sie lächelte mich kurz an und lief dann wieder los in ihr Zimmer. Ein richtiger Wirbelwind war sie und immer für Überraschungen gut. Ich lächelte ihr versonnen hinterher.  
„Da bist du ja, Harry." Ginny trat aus der Küche heraus. „Ich hab es bei dir im Büro versucht, aber Ron meinte, du hättest dir kurzfristig freigenommen..."  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht Bescheid gegeben habe, ich brauchte einfach Zeit zum Nachdenken.." meinte ich entschuldigend und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
„Schon gut." sagte sie verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, die Begegnung mit den Malfoys, oder besser mit Draco, hat dich aufgewühlt."  
Es tat mir weh, dass sie auch noch mitfühlte, wo sie mich doch, wenn sie die Wahrheit nur ahnen würde, vermutlich auf der Stelle vor die Tür gesetzt hätte.  
„Ich habe heute Emily getroffen und sie meinte Draco ginge es genauso." meinte sie weiter und blickte mich an. „Ich hoffe du bist mir jetzt nicht böse, aber ich habe die beiden für Samstag zum Essen eingeladen. Wir haben gedacht, ihr braucht einfach noch einmal Zeit zu reden."  
Ich reagierte nur mit einem abwesenden Nicken. Was für verständnisvolle Ehefrauen wir doch hatten! Ich war gleichzeitig verzweifelt, weil die beiden sich selbst dem Untergang preisgaben und erfüllt von Glück, weil ich Draco so unverhofft bald wiedersehen würde.

Etwas war anders an diesem Abend als die letzten paar Wochen. Es machte mich unruhig irgendwie. Ein seltsamer Geschmack machte sich in meinem Mund breit. Ich war nervös und ich wusste erst nicht warum, doch als Ginny aus dem Bad kam, wurde es mir klar.  
Ich blickte auf ihren nackten Körper, der wie alles an ihr perfekt war. Die helle Haut, das rote Haar, das ihr in wunderschönen Locken auf die Schultern fiel und ihre Brüste fast bedeckten. Sie war so einzigartig und es tat mir leid, dass ich sie nicht so lieben konnte, wie sie es verdiente. Ich würde es nie wieder können.  
Ihre blauen Augen funkelten auffordernd, ihre Stimme hatte diesen rauchigen Unterton, der es mir unmöglich machte, nein zu sagen, oder eine Ausrede zu finden. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich war der Mann, den sie liebte und begehrte und ich konnte sie nicht enttäuschen...  
Ihre Hände auf meinem Körper, meine Lippen auf ihren, das alles fühlte sich so falsch an. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte sich etwas so falsch angefühlt wie diese Nacht.

Ich sehnte das Wochenende nach diesem Tag so sehr herbei und wollte gleichzeitig, dass es niemals kommen würde. Doch natürlich rückte das Essen am Freitag unaufhaltsam näher.  
Und schließlich stand ich wieder vor dem Spiegel und verschloss die Knöpfe meines Hemds mit unaufhörlich zitternden Händen. Ich hatte Angst, dass Emily und Ginny etwas ahnten und uns heute zur Rede stellen würden. Kurzum, ich fühlte mich beschissen.  
Trotz all der Zweifel und aller Angst, machte mein Herz wieder einen kleinen Sprung, als Draco dann vor mir stand. Am liebsten hätte ich den Blonden, der sich ebenfalls um Fassung bemühte, einfach an mich gezogen und nie mehr losgelassen.  
Ginny und Emily verzogen sich nach einem kleinem Geplänkel zu Beginn, bald in die Küche und wir blieben zurück.  
Ich und Draco gingen langsam in mein Arbeitszimmer. Kaum hatte ich die Türe geschlossen, versanken wir in einem Kuss, der uns beiden die Sehnsucht des anderen offenbarte.  
„Harry ich halte das nicht aus ohne dich!" Draco blickte mich aus seinen grauen Augen sehnsüchtig an. Nie hatte er bisher so offen über seine Gefühle gesprochen. Wir beide nicht. Hätten wir das vor 11 Jahren getan, wir hätten uns einiges erspart.  
„Draco, du fehlst mir auch so sehr..." offenbarte ich. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was wir tun sollen...ich hab so viel nachgedacht und es hat nichts geholfen..."  
Der Blonde nickte und sah mich an. Er nahm meine Hand.  
„Lass uns einfach verschwinden...nur für ein paar Tage lang, damit wir klarer sehen..." Seine Stimme hatte etwas Flehendes.  
Ich verstand, was er meinte. Das schlechte Gewissen, das mich immer wenn ich zu Hause war, einholte, ließ mich schwanken. So war ich immer hin- und hergerissen, konnte gar nicht mehr klar denken in diesem Nebel als Schuldgefühlen, der mich so dicht umhüllte.  
„In Ordnung." willigte ich ein und lächelte ihn an. Mehr war nicht zu sagen unter uns. Vor 11 Jahren hatte ich geglaubt, wir würden uns ohne Worte verstehen, doch wir hätten sie bitter nötig gehabt, das wusste ich jetzt. Nun hatten wir begriffen, dass man manche Dinge einfach aussprechen musste.  
Für den Rest der Zeit, bis Ginny uns zum Essen rief, hielten wir uns einfach stumm im Arm. Mehr brauchte ich nicht um glücklich zu sein, Hauptsache er war bei mir.

Ich würd mich über ein paar Reviews freuen!


	8. Kapitel 7

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass es nun doch wieder so lange gedauert hat mit diesem Kapitel. Aber irgendwie hat mich das ein wenig in eine Krise gestürzt, wie ich es angehen wollte. Glaubt mir es ist einfacher etwas zu schreiben, dass sich von selbst entwickelt als etwas, von dem man eigentlich weiß, wie es weitergehen soll, aber es klappt irgendwie nicht. Aber was solls, vor ca. 45 Minuten ist der Knoten geplatzt und ich habe das Kapitel in einem Rutsch durch.

Seid lieb und lasst mir ein Review da, da freu mich immer drüber!

LG Ivine

**Kapitel 7**

Als das Cottage vor uns auftauchte begannen seine Augen zu strahlen und nicht nur das, er wirkte wieder wie damals in der Schule. Ein unbeschwertes Lachen bahnte sich den Weg, als er begann darauf zuzurennen. Ich konnte ihn nur lächelnd beobachten. Mein Herz wurde leichter hier draußen, als würde die leichte Meeresbrise alles, was mich belastete mit sich hinfort aufs weite Meer tragen. Ich fühlte mich leicht und frei und glücklich. Und zu sehen, dass es Harry ebenso ging, war wunderbar für mich.

„Gott, das muss dich Unmengen an Geld gekostet haben!" meinte der Schwarzhaarige noch ganz außer Atem, als ich zu ihm stieß.

„Naja, ich hab das Haus ja nur gemietet, nicht gekauft…" erwiderte ich lächelnd. Ich zog den alten Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche und öffnete die Tür.

Aufgeregt drängelte Harry sich von hinten an mich, um den ersten Blick hinein zu werfen. Absichtlich langsam, um ihn zu necken, ging ich voran. Ich hatte nur Bilder gesehen von der Einrichtung, aber sie waren untertrieben gewesen. Allein schon die gemütliche Ecke mit den antiken Ohrensesseln und dem weichen Fell vor dem Kamin, brachte mich schon dazu dieses Haus zu lieben. Irgendwie erinnerte es mich an zu Hause.

Und damit meine ich nicht Malfoy Manor…mein wahres zu Hause war immer nur Hogwarts gewesen, noch etwas, was Harry und mich sehr verband. Ich hatte das Schloss geliebt, hier hatte ich meine Freunde, die vielleicht ein wenig dümmlich, aber irgendwie auch meine Familie gewesen waren. Jedenfalls mehr als meine eigenen Eltern es für mich waren. Meine Mutter hatte meinen Vater beinahe abgöttisch geliebt und mein Vater hatte sie verehrt wie eine Heilige.

Und dann kam plötzlich ich auf die Bildfläche. Ein Erbe war ein notwendiges Übel, nur deshalb gab es mich. Mein Vater hatte meine Mutter niemals teilen wollen und nun war da plötzlich ein jammerndes schreiendes Etwas, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit benötigte. Er hasste mich dafür. Und je mehr er mich hasste, desto mehr versuchte ich ihn dazu zu bringen, mich vor ihm zu beweisen.

Schon bevor die Schule auch nur begann und ich von einem Privatlehrer in den grundlegenden Dingen wie Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen unterwiesen wurde, beherrschte ich jede Menge an Zaubereien. Sobald ich halbwegs Lesen gelernt hatte, vergrub ich mich in den Büchern unserer privaten Bibliothek und übte heimlich mit Mutters Zauberstab. Sie wusste davon und deckte mich, wenn ich wieder einmal eine Katastrophe angerichtet hatte und Vater seine Wut an den Hauselfen ausließ, obwohl ich dafür verantwortlich war.

Ich glaube sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass wir uns irgendwie verstehen könnten. Damit sie nicht ständig hin- und hergerissen wurde, wenn sie sich zwischen ihrem Sohn und dem eigenen Ehemann entscheiden musste. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass ich es nie geschafft habe, meinen Vater auch nur in irgendeiner Form dazu zu bringen, stolz auf mich zu sein. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, lernte und schließlich versuchte seinen Platz einzunehmen und für ihn Dumbledore umzubringen. Niemals genügte ich seinen Ansprüchen.

Nur einen Moment gab es in meinem Leben in dem er annähernd ein wenig Gefühl und Verbundenheit zu seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut zeigte: Die Nacht in der Voldemort gestürzt wurde. Meine Eltern waren damals krank vor Sorge gewesen, hatten Angst, dass ich womöglich unter den Todesopfern war. Danach habe ich meinen Vater nur noch ein einziges Mal wiedergesehen…im Gerichtssaal bei seiner Verurteilung. Er hatte mich nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen, sondern nur Augen für meine Mutter. Die Erinnerungen machten mich traurig und still. Natürlich bemerkte Harry es sofort und fragte danach, aber ich lächelte tapfer. Ich konnte ihm ein anderes Mal davon erzählen, ich wollte ihm alles erzählen, aber nicht heute. Diese Zeit sollte nur uns gehören.

Ich wusste, dass Harry Zeit brauchte um diese so wichtige Entscheidung zu fällen, ich verlangte viel von ihm, das wusste ich. Vielleicht auch zu viel, wer weiß das schon so genau. Ginny kannte er schon so lange und ihre Beziehung hatte sich über Jahre gefestigt, sie war bei ihm gewesen, als er die schlimmsten Zeiten seines Lebens überwinden musste, sie hatte ihm Halt gegeben und ihn gestützt und nun sollte er sie wegstoßen? So etwas geht nicht schmerzfrei, das war mir klar. Mir ging es schließlich nicht besser. Aber es war gut gewesen hierher zu kommen, wo wir beide nicht von dem Gespenst des schlechten Gewissens geplagt wurden. Hier konnten wie beide so sein wie wir waren, mussten uns nicht verstellen, wir konnten frei sein, wie die Möwen, die unweit von uns ihre Kreise zogen.

Die Tage wurden schon immer kürzer und es dämmerte bald. Ich machte mich daran, etwas zu kochen und Harry kümmerte sich derweil um das Beheizen des Kamins. Als ich den Tisch gedeckt hatte und alles fertig war, fand ich ihn friedlich schlafend in einem der Ohrensessel liegend. Ich hätte ihn ewig ansehen können, wie er dalag mit diesem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch ich weckte ihn mit einem sanften Kuss und wir setzten uns zusammen in die gemütliche Küche.

Nach dem Essen kuschelten wir uns beide zusammen auf das Fell vor dem Kamin.

„Wenn es nur immer so sein könnte…" murmelte Harry zufrieden vor sich hin und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ich sah ihm lange in die Augen, bevor ich sagte: „Das könnte es…" Dann konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und zog ihn an mich.

Danach lagen wir beide außer Atem, aber glücklich vor dem Feuer, das nur noch leicht vor sich hinglimmte. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte ich seinem ruhigem Atem und dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag.

Mit einem Mal setzte sich Harry auf und starrte vor sich in die rote Glut. Fragend sah ich ihn an und ernste Augen blickten zu mir zurück.

„Draco, wenn ich nach Hause komme, dann sage ich es Ginny…" sagte er leise, aber entschlossen.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, ich konnte kaum atmen vor Glück. Ich spürte, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber er nahm erstmal meine Hand und küsste sanft meine Fingerspitzen. Schließlich hielt er inne und atmete tief ein.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist, würdest du mich dann heiraten?" fragte er schließlich schlicht.

Meine Antwort war ein ungestümer Kuss.


	9. Kapitel 8

Danke an meine Reviewer…ich krieche im Staub vor euch, weil es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat…aber die nächsten Kapitel si

Danke an meine Reviewer…ich krieche im Staub vor euch, weil es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat…aber die nächsten Kapitel sind schwierig zu schreiben…dieses hier war vor allem schwer…und ich bin auch noch nicht ganz so zufrieden damit…ich hoffe ihr könnt damit leben und hinterlasst mir trotzdem ein paar kleine Kommentare!

Ich würd mich jedenfalls freuen, etwas von euch zu hören…

**Kapitel 8**

In den wenigen Tagen, die wir im Cottage verweilten, kehrte meine innere Ruhe zurück. Das Gefühl von Zerrissenheit und Unsicherheit war weggewischt. Ich wusste nun, was ich wollte, auch wenn das Schmerz, Intoleranz und große Probleme bringen würde. Aber ich hatte mein ganzes Leben lang immer nur an andere gedacht, hatte mein Leben für die anderen aufgeopfert, als ich Voldemort Jahr um Jahr wieder entgegen getreten war. Nun war es an der Zeit, auch an mich zu denken. Natürlich, niemand würde es leicht haben, vor allem nicht die Kinder. Ich meine, das konnten sie doch gar nicht wirklich begreifen. Das machte es auch für Draco schwer, denn sein Sohn war alles für ihn und er wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Ich wusste, der Blonde würde alles für ihn tun. Aber eben auch alles, damit wir beide zusammen sein konnten.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen packte ich meinen Koffer und sah mich noch einmal in „unserem" Schlafzimmer um, bevor wir gehen mussten. Ich weiß nicht, ob Draco es bezweckt hatte, dass ich mich bereits so an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, von uns im Doppelpack zu denken und den Alltag zu genießen. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass wir in Zukunft so zusammen leben konnten, dass es beinahe wehtat. Draco sprach es zwar nicht aus, aber ich spürte, dass es ihm genauso ging. Nur noch ein paar Schritte waren wir von unserem Glück entfernt, es war zu Greifen nah, doch die letzten Schritte würden die schwersten sein.

Ich wusste, Draco würde ebenfalls gleich nach seiner Heimkehr mit Emily reden und er würde es wie immer irgendwie schaffen, dass sie irgendwie damit leben konnte. Ich dagegen war noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen, immer ein Mann der Tat. Mit Ginny wäre ich vermutlich nie zusammen gekommen, hätte sie darauf gewartet, dass ich es ihr gestehe. Hätten wir das Quidditch-Spiel damals verloren…ja dann wäre wohl so Einiges anders gelaufen…

Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, nicht wieder zurück zu müssen und pünktlich zu unserer Rückreise hatte es begonnen zu regnen und machte mir das Gemüt noch düsterer, als es sowieso schon war- Mir wurde das Herz schwer, als sich Draco zu mir drehte und mir sanft über die Wange strich.

„Es wird alles gut, Harry." flüsterte er und es klang fast wie eine Beschwörung. Ich nickte leicht, erwidern konnte ich nichts, meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Harry!" Draco drückte mir noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor wir uns trennten. Er apparierte und das leise Ploppen hallte noch ein wenig nach. Für ein paar Momente lang blickte ich noch auf die Stelle, wo er vor ein paar Sekunden noch gestanden hatte, nur noch ein paar leichte Fußspuren im nassen Boden zeugten davon, dass ich das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Ich seufzte und apparierte nun ebenfalls…es half ja nichts. In der nächsten Sekunde fand ich mich in unserer Straße wieder. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und die Straßenlaternen brannten schon. Ich ging langsam auf unser Haus zu. Weder wusste ich, wie ich es sagen, noch was genau ich sagen sollte. Die Versuchung einfach umzukehren und zu gehen war fast übermächtig groß. Doch ich konnte nicht feige wegrennen, das hatte ich noch nie getan. Das wenigstens war ich Ginny und meinen Kindern schuldig. Sie würden nicht verstehen, nicht gleich jedenfalls. Und noch weniger würden sie verzeihen, das wusste ich. Nach mehrmaligem Schlucken hatte ich mich soweit gefasst, dass ich für ein letztes Mal die Tür zu diesem Leben aufschloss, dann endlich konnte ich glücklich sein.

Als erstes fiel mir meine Tochter in die Arme und ich war den Tränen nahe, doch ich riss mich zusammen. Niemand hatte behauptet, dass es nicht hart sein würde.

„Hallo Liebling!" Ginny stand im Rahmen der Küchentür und lächelte mich an. „Wie war dein Seminar?"

„Ganz gut." Ich zwang meine Mundwinkel nach oben und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Gott, ich konnte doch nicht gleich schon wieder mit einer Lüge beginnen! Das lief in die falsche Richtung. „Ginny, ich muss dringend mit dir reden." Meine Stimme versagte fast, aber sie bemerkte es nicht.

„Natürlich Schatz, aber später…wir haben Gäste." Sie lächelte wieder.

Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Im Wohnzimmer." meinte sie nur und ging wieder zurück in die Küche.

Ich hörte schon Hermines sanftes Lachen und Rons unverkennbares Glucksen. Ich wollte da nicht rein…verzweifelt überlegte ich schon, wie ich diese Situation umschiffen konnte, aber mir fiel nichts ein.

Fröhlich empfingen mich meine beiden besten und ältesten Freunde. Ob sie sich ebenfalls von mir abwenden würden, sobald sie davon hören würden?

Die Situation überforderte mich zunehmend. Ich wünschte einfach, dass ich es hinter mich bringen konnte, aber im Beisein unserer Freunde? Nein, diese Demütigung würde sie nicht ertragen. Ron würde es mir sicherlich niemals verzeihen überlegte ich. Tief im Inneren hatte er schon immer gespürt, dass ich sie verletzen würde. Doch sicher hatte er nie geglaubt, dass es in diesem Ausmaß passieren würde.

Ein paar Minuten überbrückte ich mit Smalltalk, bis Ginny mit einem Tablett voller Sektgläser eintrat, die ungeöffnete Flasche schwebte hinter ihr. Vorsichtig setzte sie die zerbrechliche Last auf dem niedrigen Tisch ab und bat Ron die Flasche zu öffnen.

Stumm betrachtete ich Ron, der sich mit dem Sekt abmühte und fragte mich, was es wohl zu feiern gäbe. Schließlich entwich eine Fontäne der sprudelnden Flüssigkeit der Flasche und ergoss sie über Ron und das Sofa. Es ging nicht anders, bei dessen Gesicht, musste die ganze Runde lachen.

„Für mich bitte nicht, Ron." gluckste Ginny heiter „Ich bleibe heute bei alkoholfrei."

Alle blickten sie erstaunt an.

„Ist das wahr?" Hermines Augen leuchteten.

Meine Frau nickte lächelnd. „Ja, ich erwarte unser viertes Kind."

Und von diesem Moment an verlief alles nur noch in Zeitlupe. Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie meine beste Freundin Ginny stürmisch umarmte und beglückwünschte, dann fiel sie auch mir um den Hals und ich konnte ihr nur teilnahmslos auf den Rücken klopfen. In diesem Zustand konnte ich es ihr nicht sagen…ich hatte meine Chance vertan…jetzt war es vorbei…


	10. Kapitel 9

Wow…ich weiß es ist lange her und es gibt auch keine wirklich Entschuldigung, dass es erst jetzt weiter geht hier. Ich bin einfach steckengeblieben und nicht mehr rausgekommen. Und das nach so einem Cliffhänger…tut mir ehrlich leid.

Aber hier das neue Kapitel…und diesmal folgt die Fortsetzung schneller – Versprochen!

LG

Ivine

Kapitel 9

Ich traf Emily an einem verregneten Tag wie heute. Wir hatten Mittagspause und so ging ich in die Mensa, denn etwas anderes konnte ich mir nicht leisten. Von Gringotts konnte ich bei Studienbeginn ein Studentendarlehen zu horrenden Konditionen bekommen, aber angesichts meiner Vermögensverhältnisse konnte ich noch froh darüber sein. Auch nach zwei Semestern an der magischen Fakultät hatte ich noch nicht wirklich Freunde gefunden. Ich wusste zwar, was ich konnte und wenn ich im Team mit jemandem arbeiten musste, klappte das in der Regel auch gut, doch darüber hinaus wollte wohl keiner etwas mit mir zu tun haben.

Ich beugte mich also an meinem Platz über mein Tablett auf dem sich ein undefinierbarer Auflauf befand und versuchte nicht auf den Geschmack zu achten. Gewohnheitsmäßig saß ich alleine, deshalb hob ich verwundert den Kopf, als sich mir gegenüber jemand auf den Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Einfach grässlich, was sie uns hier vorsetzen, nicht?" Die Braunhaarige plapperte munter drauflos. „Ich bin übrigens Emily. Wir waren in diesem Kurs über die Rechte von Halbblütigen Wesen."

Ich erinnerte mich dunkel an sie. „Ja, war wohl so." meinte ich langsam und senkte meinen Blick wieder auf mein Essen. Eigentlich war es unmissverständlich, dass ich nicht weiter reden wollte, aber das Mädchen ließ nicht locker.

„Weißt du eigentlich nicht, wer ich bin?" Ich vermutete, dass irgendwie an ihr vorbeigegangen war, dass ich kein Umgang für die „guten" Zauberer war.

„Klar, du bist Draco Malfoy." erwiderte sie im Plauderton.

Unwillkürlich blickte ich zu ihr hin. Der Tonfall, mit dem sie meinen Namen sagte, war nicht abfällig. Und sie lächelte mich zauberhaft an. Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass Emily ziemlich hübsch war.

„Ich…ich habe gehört, du bist in keiner Lerngruppe…und ich finde da lernt man aber viel leichter…und da habe ich gedacht, vielleicht möchtest du mit mir lernen?" Nun errötete die junge Frau doch noch.

„Anscheinend weißt du ja ziemlich viel über mich…"

„Ehrlich gesagt…ich habe dich ein bisschen beobachtet…" Das schien ihr nun unendlich peinlich zu sein und sie starrte auf den Auflauf auf ihrem Tablett.

„Soso…" Ich konnte nicht anders als amüsiert zu grinsen. „Nachdem du dir also all die Mühe gemacht hast finde ich, ich sollte dich mindestens mit einer Einladung zum Essen belohnen." Nun schlich sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

„Gerne." hauchte Emiliy und sah ziemlich glücklich aus.

Vermutlich musste ich jetzt eine Woche auf mein Essen verzichten, wenn ich sie in ein Restaurant ausführte, aber es fühlte sich schön an, sich mit jemandem zu verabreden. Es tat gut, zu wissen, dass ich mich mit ihr nicht verstecken musste.

Ich wusste alles was anders, als ich durch die Tür in mein Zuhause trat. Abschied hing in der Luft wie dichter Rauch. Ich konnte ihn riechen, ich konnte ihn fühlen.

Langsam stellte ich meinen Koffer ab, hängte meinen Mantel auf. Wie in Zeitlupe wandte ich mich in Richtung Wohnzimmer, ich war wie gelähmt. Stundenlang hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, mir das Hirn zermartert, wie ich alles erklären konnte. Aber bis jetzt war mir noch nichts Passendes eingefallen. Ob es für so einen Moment überhaupt etwas Passendes gab?

Emily erwartete mich bereits, sie hatte das Licht gar nicht angemacht, trotzdem blickte sie mir klar in die Augen.

„Hallo Draco." Ihre Stimme war anders. Sie klang wehmütig und belegt. „Du bist früh dran." Sie blickte zu Boden. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor, weg zu sein, bevor du kommst." Ihre Worte drangen nur wie ein leichter Hauch zu mir.

Fragend blickte ich sie an…ich verstand nicht…wie konnte sie wissen?

„Draco, du bist immer so weit weg. Jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr…Seit diesem Abend mit den Potters hast du mich nicht einmal mehr angefasst, kaum mit mir geredet…es ist als wärst du gar nicht mehr hier…" Ich spürte die Verzweiflung, die aus ihr sprach und ich merkte auch, wie ihre mühsam aufgebaute Ruhe und Gefasstheit bröckelten. Ihre Augen schimmerten vor Tränen.

„Em, ich…es tut mir leid…" Ich konnte nur noch stammeln.

„Draco, bitte…ich hab es schon immer gewusst, dass du nicht zu mir gehörst…ich wusste es von Anfang an." Sie stand langsam auf und kam auf mich zu. „In den ersten Nächten unserer Beziehung hast du immer und immer wieder einen Namen geflüstert…du weißt welchen…aber dann hat es aufgehört und alles war gut. Ich wollte es mir beweisen, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Deshalb habe ich die Potters zu uns eingeladen…"

Nun kamen mir selbst die Tränen. „Gott…ich wollte das alles nicht…"

Langsam kam sie auf mich zu und nahm mich schließlich in den Arm.

Es war eine skurrile Situation. Ich war es doch, der alles kaputt gemacht hatte. Und sie schenkte mir Trost? Für ein paar Moment lang wünschte ich mir, dass ich sie hätte so lieben können, wie sie es verdient hatte. Doch ich konnte weder sie noch mein Herz belügen.

„Emily, ich liebe Harry, das weißt du. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert…ich konnte nichts dagegen tun." Verzweifelt entwichen mir die Worte aus dem Mund.

Sie löste sich von mir und sah mich an.

„Das weiß ich doch…" sagte sie leise. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass ich dich niemals halten kann und ich bin dir so dankbar für die Zeit, die wir miteinander hatten." Nun verlor sie doch die Fassung und begann doch zu weinen. Ich wiegte sie im Arm.

Wiederum löste sie sich von mir, diesmal ganz. Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und atmete tief durch.

„Meine Koffer stehen schon im Schlafzimmer. Ich werde ein paar Tage zu meiner Schwester gehen und dann weitersehen.

„Unsinn." erwiderte ich. „Das Haus gehört dir Em. Gib mir heute Abend und ich bin weg von hier. Scorpius soll ein Zuhause haben…und das ist hier."

Emily nickte leicht und verließ langsam das Zimmer, kurze Zeit später hörte ich die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Ein paar Kommentare eurerseits, damit ich weiß, ob mir noch ein paar Leser geblieben sind, wären echt toll!


	11. Kapitel 10

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

schön dass sich noch ein paar meiner alten Leser eingefunden haben! Hab mich über die Reviews sehr gefreut. Wir schreiten schon ziemlich aufs Ende zu hier…ein Kapitel und ein Epilog werden noch folgen, so ist mal die Planung.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich natürlich auch über Kommentare!

LG

Ivine

Kapitel 10

Ich war wieder auf dem Friedhof, wie schon so viele Nächte in meinem Leben. Ich wusste, er würde mich nicht gehen lassen, bis es zu Ende war. Mit seinen roten Augen, die mehr Schlitze waren, als normale Augen, blickte er mich aufmerksam an. Seine dünnen Lippen verzogen die pergamentartige graue Haut zu einem grotesken Lächeln. Lange Zeit sah er mich einfach nur an und ich konnte nicht gehen, so sehr ich auch wollte. Kalter Nebel kroch langsam über den Boden, mein Atem bildete kleine Wolken vor meinem Mund. Ich wusste, was mich erwartete. Einer nach dem anderen tauchte auf. Mein Vater, meine Mutter, Cedric, Sirius und noch immer mit Grauen erwartete ich Dumbledore… Es war immer dasselbe. Einen nach dem anderen nahm Voldemort sich vor und streckte ihn nieder. Ich konnte so viel Rufen und an meinen Fesseln zerren, wie ich wollte, es half nichts. Es war mir nicht einmal möglich meine Augen zu schließen, weil er mich zwang zuzusehen. Die Schreie hallten in meinem Kopf wieder und jeder einzelne zerriss mein geschundenes Herz.

„Lass' mich doch einfach vergessen!" rief ich verzweifelt, als er wieder alleine dastand und die toten Körper um ihn herum lagen. Ich erwartete keine Antwort…er hatte mir noch nie eine gegeben. Wie sollte er auch?

„Ich bin doch nur noch hier, weil du nicht vergessen willst." sagte er plötzlich mit unergründlicher Stimme. „Diese Hölle in deinem Kopf hast du dir doch selbst ausgedacht."

Darauf folgte wieder Stille, bis die Worte zu mir durchgedrungen waren.

„Soll ich dir verraten, was mich amüsiert?" fragte er nun in einem seltsam heiteren Ton und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein Grinsen, das mich schaudern ließ. „Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte und Voldemort vernichtete, für immer unglücklich sein wird, weil er eigentlich gar nicht mutig ist, sondern einfach nur unwahrscheinlich feige!"

Sein höllisch anmutendes Lachen wurde nur übertönt von meinem Schrei, von dem ich nicht wusste, ob er nur im Traum zu hören war, oder ob ich wirklich schrie.

„Was ist denn los, Schatz?" Ginnys Stimme ließ mich hochfahren. „Warum sitzt du denn mitten in der Nacht hier unten?"

„Ich habe schlecht geträumt…und ich musste nachdenken." antwortete ich und sah sie an, wie sie in ihrem Morgenmantel vor mir stand. Sie war so zerbrechlich…

„Du warst schon den ganzen Abend so seltsam." meinte Ginny nun und setzte sich neben mich. Anscheinend war meine schauspielerische Leistung nicht so gut, wie ich gehofft hatte. Ihre plötzliche Nähe war mir unangenehm und fühlte sich so unwahrscheinlich falsch an. Doch ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihre Hand wegzuschieben und abzurücken.

„Es ist im Moment einfach alles ein bisschen viel für mich." erklärte ich unbestimmt und hoffte, dass sie die Sache auf sich beruhen ließ.

„Freust du dich denn nicht auf das Baby?" Sie traf punktgenau ins Schwarze und ich war drauf und dran zu sagen, dass ich mich natürlich freute. Aber es wäre nicht nur gelogen, sondern auch wahnsinnig feige gewesen.

Dieser Traum hatte mir klar gemacht, was ich im Unterbewusstsein schon lange gewusste hatte: Ich wollte das alles nicht mehr. Ich wollte Draco. Wenn ich es jetzt nicht tat, wäre es vielleicht wirklich zu spät und ich hatte meine letzte Chance vertan, glücklich zu werden.

„Ich wollte heute dir heute Abend ursprünglich etwas sagen, aber dann waren Hermine und Ron da…" Ich ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein.

„Was wolltest du mir da sagen?" Ginnys Stimme klang nun auf einmal schrill und nervös.

Ein paar Momente zögerte ich, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die es wohl ohnehin nicht gab. Ich würde ihr wehtun, ich würde ihre Familie zerstören, ihr alles Glück nehmen – im Tausch für mein eigenes Glück. Schließlich sagte ich schlicht und einfach: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde mich von dir trennen."

Zuerst hörte nur, wie sie ein paar Mal schluckte und dann sprang sie auf. Ihre Hand, die eben noch liebevoll streichelnd auf meiner gelegen hatte, schnellte vor und landete in meinem Gesicht. Ich wehrte mich nicht, denn ich hatte die Ohrfeige mehr als verdient.

„DU MISTKERL!" Ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen Wut und Trauer, schließlich überwog die Trauer. „Aber..ich liebe dich doch Harry!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Ginny, aber nicht so, wie du dir das wünschst." Ich blickte in ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und ich wusste, dass ich ihre Welt zerstört hatte. Und ich schämte mich dafür, denn ich hätte schon vor Jahren ehrlicher sein müssen.

„Und das Baby?" Sie klang kläglich.

„Ich werde mich um dich und das Baby kümmern, wenn du das willst…Ich werde immer der Vater unserer Kinder sein."

Langsam erhob ich mich und stand ihr direkt gegenüber. Meine Hand strich ihr langsam durch das Haar, sie ließ es zu und lehnte sich in die Berührung, als wäre es das Einzige, was zählte.

„Du bedeutest mir so wahnsinnig viel, Ginny. Bitte glaub' mir, dass ich nur das Beste für dich will. Und ich will dir nichts vormachen müssen."

Ginnys Schluchzen wurde wieder lauter, doch sie erwiderte fest meinen Blick. „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Ich nickte leicht, drehte mich um und blickte nicht mehr zurück.

Nichts konnte mich mehr aufhalten, durch diese Tür zu gehen. Nicht Ginnys Schluchzen und auch nicht ihre Tränen. Nur das Nötigste nahm ich mit, um alles andere würde ich mich später kümmern. Ich wollte nur noch durch diese Tür gehen und sie hinter mir schließen. Es war, also würde eine große Last von mir abfallen, als ich schließlich draußen stand. Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein. Der Druck auf meiner Brust war endlich verschwunden und ich fühlte mich leicht und frei. Der Himmel war voller Sterne und mir kam es vor, als hätte ich so viele seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Nach dieser Nacht schien es, als hätten sich die Wolken auf einen Schlag verzogen, die ewige Dunkelheit, die mich quälte und selbst gewählt hatte sich in ein Meer aus Licht verwandelt. Und auf einmal sah ich nur noch sein Gesicht vor mir und es war klar, wohin mich mein Weg führen würde. Mein Herz wollte nur noch eins: Draco sagen, dass ich ihn liebte. Schon vor elf Jahren hätte ich diesen Schritt wagen müssen, dann hätte er nicht so vielen Menschen wehtun müssen. Aber es war zu spät darüber nachzudenken.

All die Sehnsucht hatte ein Ende, als ich in seine grauen Augen blickte und dieselbe Liebe in ihnen las. Ich war endlich angekommen.

Deine Hand in meiner liegt,  
Vorbei ist all das Sehnen.  
Freude über Trauer siegt,  
Getrocknet sind die Tränen.

Gefunden was ich lang vermisst,  
Vereinigt Du und ich.  
Die Suche nun zu Ende ist,  
das Glück währt ewiglich.

Und auf einmal wird mir klar:  
Alle Dinge, die ich tat,  
alle Wege die ich ging,  
ich ging sie für Dich. Für Dich...

Ein Licht tritt durch die Dunkelheit  
von sternengleichem Glanz.  
Von Einsamkeit bin ich nun befreit,  
vereint mit Dir im Tanz.

Deine Lippen, jeder Kuss  
sind Trank für meine Wunden,  
machen mit dem Leiden Schluss  
Und all der Schmerz verschwunden.

Und auf einmal wir mir klar:  
Alle Dinge, die ich tu,  
alle Wege, die ich geh,  
ich geh sie für Dich. Für dich...

Solange mein Herz schlägt,  
schlägt es für Dich!...

(Saltatio Mortis - Für Dich)


End file.
